Tahun Baru Gila
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Marilah kita sambut tahun baru dengan penuh kegilaan! Warning: OC bertebaran di seluruh sudut penjuru dan mengandung kegilaan tingkat tinggi.


"Mama, kita jadi ke Hokage Tower?" tanya Hige.

"Yup. Kan kita diundang khusus sama Hokage-sama.." jawab Ryoushin sambil memakaikan baju Yuiichi. "Sana, mandi. Terus bangunin tuh papa kamu. Tidur mulu dari tadi siang."

"Mama aja yang bangunin," Hige mengelak. "Kalo aku, nggak bakal bangun."

"Siram pake air."

"Boleh?"

"Tapi nanti kamu bersihin sisa airnya ya."

"Nggak mauuuu!"

Ryoushin tertawa. "Nggaklah, bercanda, Sayang. Udah sana, mandi."

"Toboe ikut?"

"Iyalah."

"Papa?"

"Itu pasti."

"Tante Miku?"

"Iya."

"Oom Neji?"

"Yup."

"Tante Reikou?"

"Orang dia istrinya Hokage-sama.."

"Iya deh," Hige nyengir. "Pake baju apa?"

"Biasa aja."

"Ok deh.."

--

"Yoo!" sapa Kiba, membuka pintu atap Hokage Tower.

"Yoooo!!" balas Naruto bersemangat. "Lama nggak ketemu."

"Ngibul abis," Kiba mendekati Naruto yang sedang memasang sesuatu bersama putra sulungnya di sebelahnya. "Wah, Kanaye udah besar ya.. Umur berapa sekarang?"

"Alah, papa SKSD sama Kanaye," kata Hige.

"Biarin dong."

Sementara bapak beranak itu beradu mulut seperti biasanya, Ryoushin yang menggendong Yuiichi dan diekor Toboe mendekati Reikou yang sedang duduk di pinggir pagar.

"Hai, Ryoushin!" sapanya.

"Hai," balas Ryoushin, tersenyum. "Wah.."

"Hehe," Reikou nyengir.

"Berapa bulan?"

"Delapan."

"Wah!"

"Kenapa?" Reikou mengelus kepala Toboe. "Btw, Toboe jauh beda sama Kiba dan Hige yaaa.."

"Ng, nggak pa-pa," Ryoushin duduk di samping Reikou. "Iya. Padahal mirip Kiba."

Ryoushin tertawa. "Toboe sama papa sana. Sebentar lagi Kazuma dateng."

Toboe mengangguk, lalu berlari ke arah Kiba, Naruto, dan lain-lain sebagainya berada.

"Aaa.." Yuiichi meronta, ingin turun. Ketika Ryoushin menurunkannya, dia berlari mengikuti Toboe.

"Jangan bilang kalo Yuiichi brother complex sama Toboe!" kata Reikou.

"Mungkin," Ryoushin tertawa.

"Ryoushiiinnn!!!!" seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk Ryoushin dari belakang.

"Halo, Kumiko," sapa Reikou.

"Halo, Reikou-san!" Kumiko duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. "Wah, kirain aku udah telat! Micchan tadi ngompol soalnya!"

"Michiyo-chan masih ngompol?" tanya Reikou.

"Kadang sih."

"Ya ampun.."

"Micchan, nggak main sama Toboe?" tanya Ryoushin pada gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang di sebelah Kumiko yang malu-malu. "Ada Yuiichi juga di sana."

"Micchan, ke sana gih!" kata Kumiko.

Michiyo mengangguk dan menjauhi mereka.

"Jadi _girls' night out_ nih?" canda Reikou.

"Sayangnya kita bukan _girls_ lagi," balas Ryoushin, tertawa.

"_Women's night out_?" tanya Kumiko.

"Aneh ah ," Reikou tertawa. "Tinggal Miku-chan sama Toya ya.."

Sementara itu, di tempat para cowok dan anak-anak berada..

"Eh, petasan yang itu kurang hot!" kata Kiba.

"Wadefak is kurang hot??" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudnya kurang meledak-ledak gitu lho," Kiba nyengir. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu membakar pantatnya. "UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Wadefak?" tanya Naruto.

Sesosok anak kecil tertawa geli. Lalu berlari ke arah ibunya dan adik kembarnya di tempat ibu-ibu tadi.

"Ah, gomen, Kiba," seorang laki-laki sweatdropped. "Itu tadi Miri, harap maklum."

"Kamuh!" Kiba berdiri. "Anak tidak sopan.."

"Ah, Yuki," sapa Neji. "Halo."

"Malam, Neji-san, Hokage-sama," sapa Yuki sopan.

"Kamu.. Bisa-bisanya punya istri kayak si Miku.. Punya anak kayak si Miri.. Kasian sungguh kamu, nak, nak.." kata Kiba, menepuk pundak adik iparnya itu. "Tabah ya.."

"Ng, iya.." laki-laki itu lagi-lagi sweatdropped.

"YOOOO!!!!" terdengar suara keras seperti toa. "TOYA IS HERE!!"

"TOYA!! BUDEG TAU!!" balas Naruto nggak kalah keras. "KAMU INIH! DASAR ADIK TIDAK SOPAN!!"

"Ih!" cewek itu menggerutu. "Padahal yang bawain makanan kan aku!"

"Tante, makanannya siapin dong," kata Kanaye. "Aku laper."

"Tuh, anakmu aja menghargai aku!" kata Toya sebel. "Rei, Ryoushin, Kumi, Miku, makanannya niiih!!!"

Dalam sekejap para ibu-ibu itu berdatangan.

"Makaaaan!!!" seru Reikou senang.

"Tunggu dulu!!" cegah Naruto, sok keren.

"Apaan sih, Naru.."

"Mari kita telpon sang Kazekage," Naruto mengeluarkan remote dari kantong jubahnya dan tiba-tiba muncul layar besar. Di layar itu ada Gaara. Terlihat keadaan di belakangnya. Ecchan, Sasori, dan Shouyu sedang makan malam.

"Apa siihhh???" tanya Gaara lewat video call (????) itu. "Ganggu aja lo.."

"Ih, Gaara mah.. jahat.." kata Naruto. "Kan cuma mau ngucapin met tahun baru.."

"Baru juga jam 9."

"Gaara jelek!" kata Kumiko. Yah, dia emang nggak bisa akur sama cowok satu itu.

"Lo lebih—uwaa!"

"Waaah, lagi pada ngumpul yaaa???" tanya seorang wanita, yang tadi mendorong Gaara.

"Ecchaaaan!!!!" panggil Ryoushin dan Kumiko dengan nada seperti biasanya. (Kayak gimana? Tanyalah pada Ecchan-nya XD)

"Ah, kamu."

"Yoooo, ketua Fukai Yami!" sapa Reikou. (Apa itu Fukai Yami? Organisasi terbaru XD)

"Kapan kita rapat lagi, Leader?" tanya Toya.

"Waaah, kapan yaaa?? Gue sama Gaara lagi sibuk niiih!!"

"Waaah, masa???" tanya Reikou. "Nggak disangka!!"

"Gaara.. Inget frekuensi donggg.." kata Toya. "Jangan pernah lupa pake itu ya!!"

"Itu juga!!" tambah Reikou.

"Kayaknya lo sama Naruto yang harus dibilangin, Rei," kata Ecchan. "Itu anak keberapa?"

"Baru kedua!"

"Harus selalu sedia, Gar.." kata Kumiko. "Jangan pernah lupa.."

"Pernah homerun nggak lo, Gar??" tanya Reikou penuh hasrat.

"Hu-uh.." Gaara berdiri, memegangi kepalanya. "Homerun? Sering.."

"WHOAAAA!!!" Reikou setengah berteriak. "Puas dong lo, Chan???"

Ecchan tertawa. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Mau ngerayain tahun baru di mana, Chan?" tanya Ryoushin.

"Di rumah, main kembang api bareng anak-anak sama Gaara, terus bobo deh bareng Gaara.." jawab Ecchan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ooohh.."

"Nggak dapet _treatment_ spesial, Gar?" tanya Reikou.

"Sepertinya.. tidak. Jahat yah," jawab Gaara.

"Ecchan.. Kasih _treatment_ spesial doonggg.." kata Toya. "Edisi tahun baru!"

"Wadefak?"

"_Treatment_ spesial edisi tahun baru!"

"Apaan tuh??"

"Ya itu deh," Toya ngakak. "Double homerun.."

"Wade.."

"Gar, udah ya! Gue laper nih!" potong Naruto. "Met tahun baru buat lo sekeluarga! Daah!"

Klik!

Video call dimatikan.

"Yaaaahh, Naruuu.." kata Reikou. "Kan belum sempet rapat sama Leader.."

"Wadefak is Leader??"

"Leader of Fukai Yami.." jawab Toya.

"Haaah?????"

"Yah, ayo makan," kata Kiba, penuh hasrat. "Itadakimasuuuu!!!!"

Dan dimulailah pertarungan perebutan makanan oleh orang-orang berhasrat tinggi. Pengecualian untuk Reikou, yang disediakan meja penuh makanan sama si suaminya. Dan beberapa meja lain untuk anak-anak dan ibu-ibu yang malas bergerak yang contoh nyatanya adalah Ryoushin. Dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya..

11.55 pm!

Anak-anak udah pada tertidur di bawah, di kantor Hokage.

Ibu-ibu kembali duduk di pinggiran, bergosip ria, menggosipkan seseorang makhluk yang paling mereka benci di seluruh alam semesta, yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalaaaahh… anda tahu sendiri siapakah makhluk yang (sangat tidak) beruntung itu.

Sementara di kawasan (??) bapak-bapak, entah darimana datangnya, si Kiba mengeluarkan petasan yang dia bilang hot. "Naru, ini nih, baru hot!"

"Emang gimana?" tanya Naruto dkk, mengelilingi Kiba.

"Coba ledakin yang itu dulu deh."

Naruto menyulut apinya. Sebuah petasan dengan indahnya meledak.

"Nah, kalo ini.. harap mundur jauh-jauh," Kiba berlari mundur, lalu melemparkan korek apinya.

BLARBLARBLARBLARBLARBLARBLARBLARRAWRGROARNYAMNYAMBLARBLARBLAR100x!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wa.. de.. fak…?" tanya Naruto.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tangisan Yuiichi membelah malam.

"Adoh.." keluh Reikou. "Petasan apaan tuh.. Bisa-bisa lahir di sini deh.."

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Miku. "Kamu ini, berisik banget sih!!!!!!!!!! Icha-Icha-mu kuambil aja, baru tau rasa!!!!!!!!! Kuambil semua itumu, baru nangis-nangis!!!!!!!!!"

"Huwa, jangan!"

"Makanya, dieeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wuih, cewek super," komentar Toya.

"Tapi sesuper-supernya Miku-chan, Kiba jauh lebih tunduk sama Ryoushin," kata Kumiko, tertawa. "Ya nggak?"

"Nggak juga," Ryoushin tertawa, sambil menenangkan Yuiichi yang masih menangis.

Sebuah kembang api meledak dengan indahnya di langit.

"_Happy new year_!!" seru Naruto, tiba-tiba ada di belakang Reikou, memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

"Ih, curang, cuma Reikou!" kata Kumiko.

"Kenapa? Kumi mau?" goda Neji.

"Mmmmmm…" wajah Kumiko jadi merah.

"Nggak usah malu-malu, Kumi.." Ryoushin ikutan menggoda. "Ya nggak, Toya?"

"Huwe, enak banget yaaa.. Udah pada punya semua.." keluh Toya. "Derita, derita.."

"Takdir," jawab Neji.

"Nee, Kiba nggak meluk Ryoushin?" tanya Miku. "Biasanya kamu paling nafsu.."

Kiba hanya tersenyum dan melipat tangan. "Kusimpen buat nanti. Biar masih utuh."

"Wadefak??" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, biar masih utuh. Jadi gue dapetnya dua kali lipat."

"Haaah?? Enak dong???"

"Emang. Makanya."

"Rei, aku minta dua kali lipat yaah??" pinta Naruto dengan mata memelas.

Wajah Reikou jadi merah.

"Yaaaaaa??"

"Uuuuhh, nggak mau!"

"Jahat!"

"Emang!"

"Huweeeee!! Ya udah, aku mau selingkuh aja!!"

"Sana kalo bisa!"

"Nggak bisa."

"Makanya," Reikou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yang lain hanya tertawa. Pasangan suami-istri bodoh..

--

"Hoahm, aku ngantuuukkk," keluh Hige dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bentar lagi nyampe," kata Kiba. "Toboe berat amat sih."

"Masa sih?" tanya Ryoushin. "Udah lama nggak gendong Toboe kali.."

"Kayaknya," jawab Kiba. "Untung malam ini cerah."

"Yup!" Ryoushin menatap ke langit.

"Ryoushin.."

"Hm?"

"Dua kali lipat yah?"

"Ih, masih yang itu aja.."

"Kan udah janji."

"Terserah kamulah."

"Sekarang aja deh," Kiba merangkul Ryoushin dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengecupnya. "_Happy new year, Dear_.."

--

_Fic nggak jelaaass!! Gyahahahahahahahahaahhahaahahah!!  
__Yah, untuk OC, nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Fukai Yami-nya juga. Take it easy._

_Happy new year buat semua! XD_

_Review ditunggu!_

_Tambahan buat anggota Fukai Yami:  
Leader nanya, kapan conference lagi?_


End file.
